


Hibernate

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Of The Day, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tortoise, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco put their tortoise away for the winter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Hibernate

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Hibernaculum_. The winter quarters of a hibernating animal.

It was the day of the year that Draco dreaded. 

“_Got_ to happen,” Harry announced, picking up his husband’s childhood pet. “You know full well that the climate in England is too cold for a tortoise. Nev helped me set up the hibernaculum.”

“Doesn’t seem fair,” Draco grumbled, watching as Harry settled Hercules into a bed of blankets inside a Muggle cardboard box. “He misses out on half his life while he’s sleeping.”

Harry gave Draco a sly grin. “Dunno. Sounds like a pretty idyllic existence to me, love. I’d sleep all winter as long as you were beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
